


Ошейник

by Fan_Feini



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Feini/pseuds/Fan_Feini
Summary: Уезжая из Японии, Нару оставил SPR на Мадоку. Он и представить себе не мог, во что окажется втянутым по ее милости, когда вернется. И почему Маи в корсете?





	Ошейник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386655) by Artemis Bloodshadow. 



\- Я это _не надену_!  
\- Придется, Маи. Со мной пойти кроме тебя некому, а мы не должны выделяться.  
\- Но Мадока- _сан_...  
\- Никаких но! Это важно для расследования!  
\- Вот _это_ , - Маи подняла черный корсет с китовым усом, - важно?  
Мадока, исполняющая обязанности директора SPR до возвращения Нару из Англии, нахмурилась.  
\- Да. - Отбросив назад свои каштановые волосы, охотница за призраками указала на собственный наряд. - Я, знаешь ли, тоже не в повседневной одежде иду.  
Мадока была одета в кожаные брюки, которые сидели на ней даже слишком хорошо, и начищенные до блеска ботинки, обнимавшие ее икры и заканчивавшиеся как раз под коленями. Еще, как Маи заметила, у них были четырехдюймовые каблуки-шпильки. Широкий кожаный ремень на бедрах удерживал брюки от сползания вниз. Кроме того на ней был тщательно подобранный темно-фиолетовый шелковый топ с китайским воротничком. В руках она держала длинные кожаные перчатки, которые как раз собиралась натянуть, когда Маи вмешалась.   
Маи вздохнула.  
\- Правда надо?  
\- Ну, Такигаву и Мацузаки я послала заниматься делом той лапшичной, Ясухара тянет на себе исследовательскую часть обоих дел, их и нашего. У Масако съемки спецвыпуска. Остается только Джон. Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я попрошу его пойти со мной. Хотя... - ее глаза блеснули озорством.  
\- О боже, нет.  
Маи не могла представить Джона идущим в такое место. Он же священник!  
\- Тогда двигай задом в сторону уборной. Тебе надо переодеться, правда? - теперь в голосе Мадоки звучали не отголоски озорства, а едва сдерживаемый смех. Тихо ворча, Маи взяла приготовленную одежду.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Конечно-конечно, Маи- _чан_ , - на губах Мадоки расцвела печально известная теплая улыбка. Маи уже закрывала за собой дверь, когда она крикнула ей вслед: - Да, и не забудь надеть стринги! На всякий случай.  
Маи удалось захлопнуть дверь раньше, чем она покраснела до ушей.  
\- Какой стыд, - пробормотала она, рассматривая свой наряд. "Вообще-то называть это одеждой - изрядное преувеличение. Не знаю, куда и надевать..."  
Она медленно разобрала... вещи и разделась. Первыми были надеты упомянутые Мадокой стринги. Маи старалась не смотреть в зеркало, когда натягивала их. Жалкий обрывок кружева и лент, который, по ее мнению, можно было назвать бельем с большой натяжкой. Рассчитав, что проще сначала надеть все, что не корсет, а его оставить на потом, Маи застегнула на бедрах еще один кусок кружева. С него свисали на лентах какие-то клипсы. "Пояс для чулок, я думаю. Кажется, Мадока так это назвала..." Он был такого же цвета, как и стринги - ярко-голубой.  
Раз пояс она уже надела, дальше, наверное, должны были последовать собственно чулки и подвязки. "Интересно, есть ли вообще какой-то порядок надевания?" Нахмурившись, она натянула черно-голубые подвязки поверх полупрозрачных черных чулок. Они сжимали ноги почти до боли. Маи знала, что это будет раздражать ее весь вечер.  
Еще обнаружилось какое-то подобие юбки. Маи критически осмотрела ее. "Идиотская прозрачная хрень". Не заботясь о том, чтобы подавить громкий стон, она шагнула в кольцо шелковистой черной ткани, которая сочеталась с жестким кружевом. От него все чесалось. Юбка доходила ей до колен, но по бокам имелись глубокие разрезы, открывавшие чертовы подвязки. И конечно, взглянув вниз, она увидела очертания собственных ног, просвечивающие сквозь юбку.  
Маи вздохнула.  
\- Ну что, корсет, теперь мы остались один на один.   
*  
Мадока нетерпеливо притопывала ногой. Маи что-то слишком долго возилась с подобранным для нее нарядом. Клиент заверил их, что и костюм Маи, и ее собственный были совершенно необходимы, чтобы слиться с толпой в его заведении. Честно говоря, Мадока и сама не знала, что их клиент - хозяин фетиш-клуба. Просто еще один мужчина в костюме, пусть даже и дорогом. Он рассказал, что держит закрытый клуб, и там случилось несколько странных происшествий. Упомянул посетителей и работников, которых сталкивали с лестниц - а потом они клялись, что были одни. Двое гостей получили серьезные травмы, когда на них рухнула люстра. В другой раз окна разбились, и все стекло посыпалось внутрь, в комнату, где находилось тридцать человек. Мадока не хотела снимать людей с текущего дела, посчитав, что втроем с Маи и Джоном они вполне могут осилить подготовительный этап. И согласилась взяться за расследование.  
И вот тогда мужчина сообщил ей, что клуб предназначен для фетишистов всех мастей. Из его объяснений следовало, что заведение приличнее, чем могло бы быть, но все-таки это представляло проблему. Во-первых, она не собиралась приглашать туда Джона. Во-вторых, Маи в ее семнадцать нельзя было даже пускать в клуб, не говоря уж о том, чтобы провести там какое-то время. Однако, когда Мадока озвучила клиенту свое беспокойство, он помахал рукой и сказал, что все можно уладить. При условии, что Маи не будет участвовать ни в каких "играх".  
Однако подготовка все равно ложилась на их плечи. Мадока, хотя и учила Оливера (Нару) Девиса, предпочитала другие методы. Да, конечно, исследования и данные приборов были важны, но ей никогда не нравилось начинать расследование, не увидев проблему воочию. И поскольку большинство призраков прятались от незнакомцев, она предпочитала проводить первичный анализ незаметно, притворившись обслугой или приехавшим в гости родственником.  
Но такого с ней до сих пор не случалось.  
Единственный способ для них с Маи незаметно попасть в здание в период активности призрака (то есть во время работы клуба, с десяти вечера до четырех утра) состоял в том, чтобы притвориться гостями. Обсудив это с клиентом, они решили, что придут в образе сабдом-пары.   
Мадока надеялась, что Маи не убьет ее, увидев туфли и другие аксессуары к своему костюму.  
Тут мысли Мадоки прервал скрип открывающейся двери.   
Удивившись, она повернулась. Это же не новый клиент, правда? Она искренне надеялась, что нет. Встречать его в таком виде вряд ли было бы прилично.  
\- Мадока, где... о.  
Женщина на мгновение спрятала лицо в ладони.  
\- Не то чтобы я не рада тебя видеть, Нару, но что ты здесь делаешь? И главное, почему заранее не позвонил?  
Нару молчал, рассматривая ее наряд. Глаза его превратились в щелочки. Наконец он сказал:  
\- Лин написал тебе мейл.  
"О, ради всего святого!"  
\- А, вот как. Я была занята.  
\- Вижу, - отрезал Нару.  
\- Не надо разговаривать со мной таким тоном, юноша. Я все еще могу как следует тебя наказать, - она бросила на него один из своих веселых взглядов, которые скорее пугали, чем успокаивали. - И да, я была _очень_ занята. И наряд этот, разумеется, для дела.  
Она взяла со стола черную папку и протянула ему.  
\- Похоже, обычный полтергейст, но ты же знаешь, я люблю своими глазами посмотреть, прежде чем ставить камеры.  
Именно этот момент Лин выбрал для того, чтобы войти, неся чемодан, очевидно, взятый из багажника. И он тоже уставился на Мадоку. Вместо того, чтобы смутиться его вниманием, она уперлась ладонями в бедра и спросила:  
\- Ну как?  
И медленно повернулась, давая ему полный обзор.   
Лин покраснел.  
"Ага!"  
Мадока улыбнулась.  
И тут из уборной вывалилась рычащая Маи.  
\- Мадока, помоги мне, не могу завязать ле...  
Нару просто уставился на нее. Маи временно утратила дар речи. "Надеюсь, пол меня поглотит. Да, это было бы прекрасно. Дорогой пол, пожалуйста, прямо сейчас".  
\- Маи, что за наряд? - голос Нару был обманчиво спокоен. Некоторая крошечная часть его находилась под впечатлением. Он едва рот не разинул. Начать с того, что Нару не так-то легко удивить. Но ему никогда в жизни не пришло бы в голову, что он увидит Маи в таком образе. Изрядная часть самоконтроля уходила на то, чтобы не блуждать глазами по ее телу.  
"Ты будешь фантазировать, непременно. Просто до сих пор не собрался. Но теперь... теперь будет очень много фантазий!" - шептал голосок в его голове, раздражающе похожий на голос Джина. Нару подавил желание скрипнуть зубами. "Заткнись", - мысленно рыкнул он в ответ. "Подвязки!" - радостно ответил голос.  
Тем временем Маи обрела дар речи.  
\- Знаешь, я так рада, что кто-то кроме меня задал этот вопрос, - она прижимала корсет к груди, а ленты свисали по бокам. Самостоятельно завязать их не удалось.  
\- Мадока, объяснись.  
Что она и сделала. Теми же словами, которые Маи слышала от нее двадцать минут назад.  
Нару ненадолго закрыл глаза. Кричать на Мадоку бесполезно. Она его пугала. Особенно когда выглядела как какая-то доминатрикс. Он бросил взгляд на Лина. Тот быстро отвернулся. От него поддержки в этом споре можно было не ждать.  
Вдруг Мадока хлопнула в ладоши.  
\- О, Нару, дорогой, не сердись! Я знаю, что тебя расстраивает, и знаю, что делать!  
"Господи Иисусе, нет". Нару открыл было рот, чтобы уничтожить в зародыше любую богомерзкую идею, которую только она собиралась предложить.  
\- Ты же директор SPR! Вот _ты_ и пойдешь с Маи на разведку!  
\- Что?! - вскричала Маи.  
Нару закрыл рот. "И зачем я все время пытаюсь ее остановить? Все равно бесполезно". Он молча подбирал слова, чтобы продолжить спор, когда Мадока закончит с Маи.  
У Лина дрожали плечи. Бросив на него критический взгляд, Нару пришел к выводу, что китаец мужественно старается не смеяться.  
Мадока засуетилась. Взяла пару лакированных туфель на высоком каблуке, полоску кожи с металлическим кольцом и длинный шелковый шнур.   
\- Давай, Маи, надо закончить с твоим нарядом, иначе вы с Нару опоздаете к назначенному времени!  
\- Я - нет, Мадока, постой - что ты делаешь?! - Маи тщетно пыталась вырваться из хватки напарницы. - Нару! Лин! Да сделайте же что-нибудь!  
Дверь уборной захлопнулась за ними, оставив Маи наедине с Мадокой и ее безумием. Она была уверена, что более неловкой ситуация уже не станет.  
Пока не увидела, что предполагалось надеть на шею.  
*  
\- Это все из-за тебя! - злилась Маи, в пятый раз спотыкаясь в проклятых туфлях.  
Не сводя глаз с неприметного входа в клуб, Нару спросил:  
\- Почему?  
Голос звучал ровно, хотя на самом деле его разрывало между смущением, злостью... и влечением. Маи бросила на него яростный взгляд. Глаза ее почти метали молнии.  
\- Если бы ты не бросил нас год назад, оставив заместителем Мадоку, сейчас ничего бы не случилось!  
\- Я считал ее компетентной. Очевидно, зря.  
Они подошли к двери с небольшой табличкой на уровне глаз.  
\- Логово льва, - прочитала Маи вслух. - Ну конечно.  
Она закатила глаза.  
Нару с безучастным видом постучал.  
Им открыл высокий, хорошо сложенный мужчина в облегающей черной рубашке. На нагрудном знаке мелкими красными буквами значилось название заведения. Он подозрительно переводил взгляд с Нару на Маи и обратно.  
\- Вашу клубную карту, - заявил он, протягивая мозолистую руку.  
Нару вручил ему визитку.  
\- Мы из агентства исследования паранормальных явлений. Предлагаю впустить нас, прежде чем мой вечер станет еще хуже.  
Говорил Нару почти мягко, но смотрел холодно и повелительно.  
Мужчина изучил визитку, а потом пропустил их внутрь.  
\- Следуйте за мной. Я Тошио, Смотритель Подземелья. Шеф ждет вас.  
И они прошли за ним через богато, но со вкусом украшенный холл, разветвлявшийся на два коридора. Правый начинался дверью с темно-красными пятнами и табличкой "Только для персонала". Левая дверь, напротив, была черна, как рубашка Нару. На ней каллиграфическими белыми буквами значилось "Подземелье". Тошио провел их через правую дверь в коридор, такой же, как в любом офисе. Он даже напоминал Маи коридоры SPR. "Ну, может, все окажется не так плохо".  
Через дверь без таблички они проследовали в большой офис. Глядя на него, никак нельзя было заподозрить, что представляет собой "Логово льва".  
\- Добро пожаловать! - поприветствовал их владелец. - Замечательно, что вы приехали. Проблемы... довольно серьезные. Ммм... простите, а где Мори-сан?  
Нару и Маи переглянулись, потом снова посмотрели на хозяина.  
\- Внезапно заболела, - сказал Нару.   
"А именно - сошла с ума", - мысленно добавил он.  
\- Жаль, очень жаль. Надеюсь, она скоро поправится, - взгляд хозяина стал оценивающим. - Снимите, пожалуйста, верхнюю одежду. Я должен убедиться, что ваши наряды не заставят моих посетителей чувствовать себя неуютно.  
Нару подумал, что хозяина заботит совершенно не то, что надо. Он не собирался следовать ничьим указаниям и снимать пиджак, который, к тому же, был частью его обычного делового костюма. Маи, напротив, нервно сбросила легкий тренч, одолженный у Мадоки. Нару не требовалось смотреть на нее, он и так знал, как она одета. И мог вспомнить каждую деталь.  
Черный корсет, затянутый голубыми шнурами и лентами, подчеркивал ее тонкую талию и приподнимал грудь. Черная юбка была чертовски близка к прозрачности, позволяя получить представление о том, насколько хорошо сложены ее бедра и ягодицы. Впрочем, прозрачность юбки значения не имела, поскольку разрезы почти полностью открывали ноги, пояс для чулок и подвязки. Ее стопы, обтянутые чулками, были заключены в лакированные туфли на высоких каблуках, которые Мадока заставила Маи надеть. Нару находил в некоторой степени привлекательным то, что эта хитрая конструкция едва позволяла его милой ассистентке держаться на ногах.  
И, в заключение, на Маи был ошейник.  
Нару, как человек гордый, не мог позволить себе смотреть на него с такой признательностью, какой требовал голосок в его голове. Вместо этого он бросал взгляды украдкой и следил за тем, чтобы ни одна из его мыслей не отражалась на лице.  
И, уже не впервые, он чувствовал легкое сожаление, что отказал ей девять месяцев тому назад. Примерно тогда же и возник этот похожий на Джина голосок в голове, беспрестанно его раздражающий.  
Маи порылась в карманах тренча и нашла последний элемент своего костюма. Длинный крепкий шелковый шнур. Отчаянно краснея, она продела его в кольцо. "Пол, я все еще жду, когда ты меня поглотишь!" Неуклюже завязав шнур, она взяла свободный конец, покраснела еще сильнее и молча протянула его Нару. "Клянусь, я Мадоке за это отомщу!" - думали они оба, когда Нару зажал шнур в кулаке.  
Он намотал его на руку, и хозяин клуба одобрительно кивнул:  
\- Было бы лучше, если бы вы надели что-то более... смелое, Шибуя-сан. Но, думаю, и так сойдет. Многие из наших мужчин-топов предпочитают повседневную одежду. _Она_ восполняет все, чего вам недостает.  
Нару стало неприятно от того, насколько последнее предложение близко к правде.  
\- Достаточно, - заявил он. - Мы здесь, чтобы работать. Покажите нам, где в последний раз наблюдалась сверхъестественная активность.  
Забыв, что он держит в руках, Нару резко повернулся и прошел к двери.  
Маи охнула, ощутив натяжение шнура. На какой-то момент ошейник сдавил горло. "Нечестно!".  
Кажется, придется тяжелее, чем она думала.  
*  
Мадока была собой очень довольна. План замечательный. Нару и Маи действительно стоило прояснить отношения. Она знала, что Нару отверг Маи девять месяцев назад, перед тем как увез тело брата в Англию. (Конечно же, это Мацузаки ей рассказала). Но на самом деле, почти всем вокруг было очевидно, что в этой паре чувства есть не только у Маи.  
Им просто нужен был старый добрый пинок под зад, чтобы вернуться на путь истинный.  
А Мадоке хотелось провести время с Лином.  
На ней все еще был наряд, в котором она собиралась начать расследование. Мадока медленно подошла к двери в кабинет Лина, где он как раз разбирал чемодан, извлекая из него файлы и мелкие приборы. Услышав ее шаги, он сказал:  
\- Нам лучше держаться рядом со зданием. Происшествия были довольно серьезными.  
Мадока помахала рукой.  
\- Они справятся. И не такое проходили. А мы со скуки умрем, пока будем их дожидаться.  
Лин покачал головой.  
\- Лин, хватит работать. Ты только что приехал. Есть вещи поинтереснее, чем приводить в порядок свой кабинет.  
Однако он не сдался, как Мадока надеялась. В ответ она прошла в кабинет и прижала ладонью к столу бумаги, которые Лин просматривал. Он вздохнул и наконец-то поднял на нее глаза. И обнаружил, что Мадока так и не переоделась. Слабый румянец вернулся через пару секунд.  
\- А что ты предлагаешь мне делать?  
\- Не знаю. Сейчас придумаем.  
*  
\- Маи, расслабься. Мы здесь просто наблюдаем.  
Он говорил разумные и правильные слова. И _все же_...  
\- Нару, мы сидим на бархатном диване в окружении полок с секс-игрушками. Ты держишь меня на поводке. И мы наблюдаем за группой людей, предающихся своим весьма интимным фетиш-играм. Ну, ты, кажется, наблюдаешь. Я отказываюсь смотреть - после того, что та женщина творила с... некоторыми частями своего парня. Это вся расслабленность, на которую я сейчас способна.  
Позвоночник Маи словно превратился в стальной прут. Она сжала кулаки, опустила подбородок и зажмурилась.  
\- Тут странно.  
"Как будто мне комфортнее!" - раздраженно подумал Нару и назло дернул за шелковый шнур, привязанный к ее ошейнику.  
\- Хотя бы раз просто _послушай_ меня.  
Маи, удивленная донельзя, упала ему на плечо.   
\- Но я тебя слушаю.  
Несколько мгновений она напряженно сражалась с искушением. Нару, холодный в обращении, был весьма теплым в температурном отношении. Ткань пиджака под щекой была мягкой, а запах - божественным.  
\- Нет, не слушаешь, - ответил он, обняв ее, словно так и надо. Рука с поводком теперь лежала у Маи на бедре. - Ты засыпаешь, когда я прошу тебя не спать, шатаешься неизвестно где, когда я прошу тебя оставаться на месте, и делаешь опасные глупости, когда я прошу быть осторожной.  
\- Ну не настолько же! - запростестовала Маи и неловко поерзала. И как теперь себя вести? Все-таки Нару уже отверг ее. Хуже - почти обвинил в том, что она влюбилась в его умершего брата. Не самое ужасное из возможных предположений, конечно, но тем не менее совершенно неверное. Она была уверена, что могла бы крепко подружиться с Джином, но они были слишком похожи, чтобы иметь какие-то другие отношения.  
Нару на ее возмущение не ответил. Он просто бросил на нее _взгляд_. Который говорил, что он уверен в своей правоте, и она ничего с этим поделать не сможет.  
Маи зарычала.  
\- Тихо. Предполагается, что ты нижняя.  
\- Чисто для ясности: я не собираюсь называть тебя Господин или Девис- _сама_.  
Нару едва не поперхнулся, но быстро оправился.  
\- Конечно. Ты должна называть меня Шибуя-сама. Я все еще использую имя Шибуя Казуя, чтобы избежать внимания прессы.  
Маи густо покраснела.  
\- Нару...  
Он свободной рукой потянул за ее ошейник.  
\- Шибуя- _сама_.  
На губах заиграла легкая усмешка.  
Маи почувствовала, что тает, но все же смогла возмущенно зашипеть.  
\- Да никогда в жи...  
БАХ! БАХ! ТУК! БАХ! БАХ!  
Стук перекрыл даже громкий музыкальный бит и стоны удовольствия. Он просто оглушал. Маи немедленно зажала уши, не удивляясь, что посетители побросали все (и всех), испуганные и удивленные. Кто-то, как и она, зажимал уши. Кто-то кинулся к дверям. Она собиралась сесть прямо, но рука Нару так и оставалась у нее на бедре, слегка надавливая. Он определенно не хотел, чтобы она двигалась.  
Взглянув на него со своего места, Маи заметила, что он внимательно осматривает помещение.  
\- Нару! - закричала она. Тот снова бросил на нее короткий взгляд. - Надо уходить.  
Нару не двигался и не отвечал. Стук продолжался. Двери стали открываться и захлопываться сами по себе. Закричали люди. Потом Маи заметила, что полки с секс-игрушками шатаются.   
Подгоняемая инстинктом принимать мгновенные решения, девушка обхватила своего начальника (и предмет воздыханий) за талию и скатилась с дивана вместе с ним. Вовремя - в следующую секунду полки рухнули. Одна из них задела ее плечо, но Маи не ощутила боли. Только тепло.   
Нару лежал на полу, а Маи на нем. "Ну что ж, неплохо," - сказал похожий на Джина голосок в его голове.  
Через несколько секунд все кончилось. Люди все еще кричали, но многие - потому, что нуждались в медицинской помощи. Он отметил, что они с Маи избежали травм, и осторожно сел вместе с ней.  
\- Эй, Нару.  
Он проворчал что-то неразборчивое.  
\- Помнишь, как ты заслонил меня, когда обвалился потолок?  
Он слегка кивнул. Маи оглядела ассортимент того, что попадало с полок.  
\- Я думаю, что вполне тебе отплатила. Спасла от дилдо, которые могли размозжить тебе голову. И заслуживаю награды.  
\- А именно?  
\- Придумаю что-нибудь.  
"О, ну разумеется, придумаешь".  
"У меня тоже есть идеи!" - добавил голосок, похожий на Джина.  
*  
\- Поверить не могу, что я все пропустил! - ныл Такигава.  
Маи повесила куртку и бросила на него уничтожающий взгляд.  
\- _Не желаю_ об этом говорить.  
Улыбаясь, Мадока продолжила потчевать монаха историей "Приключения Маи и Нару в Подземелье".  
С тех пор, как они отправились в клуб понаблюдать, прошло одиннадцать дней. Собрав данные с помощью камер и термометров, Нару очень быстро нашел решение и пригласил Джона в "Логово льва" днем, чтобы провести экзорцизм. У бедного священника глаза на лоб полезли, когда он вошел в помещение, по-прежнему усеянное разнообразными секс-игрушками. Счастье еще, что он не видел комнаты для привата. Если Маи была донельзя смущена их видом, то Джон мог бы заработать сердечный приступ.  
Однако экзорцизм прошел гладко. Дело было закрыто, и теперь в офисе все постепенно возвращалось в свою колею. Хозяин заведения остался очень доволен и щедро им заплатил, а также предложил всем сотрудникам SPR бесплатное членство в клубе. По достижении совершеннолетия, разумеется. Насколько Маи знала, пока никто этим предложением не воспользовался. Хотя она не была уверена, что хочет быть в курсе, если кто-то все же согласился.  
Что она точно знала - так это что Мадока и Лин стали заметно ближе. Маи была уверена, что что-то произошло, но не уверена, что именно. С головой, полной идей на этот счет, она села за стол: гора бумажной работы требовала ее внимания.  
\- Прекрасно, - пробормотала она и стала раскладывать документы по стопкам, чтобы общий объем не так пугал.  
И кое-что заметила.  
Это была маленькая коробочка, примерно шесть на восемь дюймов. Заинтригованная, Маи развязала черный шнурок и сняла крышку. Внутри обнаружился свернутый кольцом ремешок из коричневой кожи, отделанной атласом. На нем имелось кольцо, а к кольцу крепился медальон в форме солнца.  
Некоторое время Маи сидела и смотрела на него, пораженная до глубины души. Потом ее глаза забегали между внезапным подарком и дверью в кабинет Нару. Записки не было, но она была почти уверена, что знает отправителя. Интуиция просто вопила. Маи взяла ремешок и застегнула вокруг шеи, не совсем осознавая, что делает. И вскочила со стула, ошарашив Мадоку и Такигаву.  
\- Эй, малышка, у тебя все хорошо? - озабоченно спросил монах.  
Но Маи уже исчезла в кабинете Нару, забыв постучать.  
Он сидел в своем кресле, как будто ничего из ряда вон выходящего не случилось. И притворно не заметил, что она надела ошейник, который он для нее оставил.  
\- Маи, что я говорил тебе, насчет того, чтобы стучать, прежде чем войти?  
Она пропустила вопрос мимо ушей.  
\- Я з-знаю, что хочу в н-награду, - от волнения Маи немного заикалась.  
\- И?  
Она собрала всю оставшуюся храбрость и выпалила:  
\- Ты идешь со мной на свидание!  
Маи метнулась к нему, схватила за руку и вытащила из-за стола.  
"Забавно," - думал Нару. Ошейник на ней, а тащат, как на поводке, почему-то его.  
Такигава проводил их непонимающим взглядом.  
Мадока села на диван и заулыбалась еще шире. "Черт возьми, я молодец!"


End file.
